Madison Gilbert
by Theoriginals-ElijahMikaelson80
Summary: What happens when Elena has a twin. Whos into music but quiet music and become your everyday party girl. Will Elena try to get into her music. more importantly how will the salvatore's feel about specally since she look like kathrine's twin Alice perice. read to find out if she gets back to music will damon go for her or go back to alice ?
1. Madison Gilbert

Gilbert, Madison

Nickname:

Maddie

Mads

Born/Age: June 22, 1992 (17)

Species:

Human/doppelganger

Personality:

Sarcastic, creative, stubborn, protective, loyal, kind, loves to have a good time, rebellious, party girl

Appearance:

Maddie's the same height as Elena, long brown hair with brown eyes.

Family:

Grayson Gilbert (father)

Miranda sommers -gilbert (mother)

Elena Gilbert (older twin sister)

Jeremy gilbert (younger brother)

Jenna Sommers (aunt)

John Gilbert (uncle)

Friends:

Elena Gilbert

Bonnie Bennett

Caroline Forbes

Tyler Lockwood

Matt Donovan

Damon Salvatore

Stefan Salvatore

Info:

Maddie's Elena's younger twin sister. Who into music she use to be in relationship with Tyler Lockwood until the accident. She quiets music since she becomes the party girl.

Love:

Tyler Lockwood (ex-boyfriend)

Damon Salvatore


	2. Chapter 1: pilot

**Chapter 1**

 **Pilot**

When I hear absolutely or story of a girl I hit my alarm I lay on my bed eventually I get up I put on a black and purple tank top, dark blue jeans with holes, black leather jacket, guitar pick necklace, black ankle boots, black backpack I head downstairs to see my twin and Aunt in the kitchen "toast. I can make toast" Aunt Jenna tells says. "It's all about the coffee, Aunt Jenna" Elena tells her. "Is there coffee?" Jeremy asks. "It's your first day of school and I'm totally unprepared" Aunt Jenna states Jer takes Elena's coffee "lunch money?" Aunt Jenna asks. "I'm good" Elena tells her. Jer takes It and give me half I take the cup of coffee Elena had "anything else? A number two pencil? What am I missing?" Aunt Jenna asks. "Don't you have a big presentation today?" Elena asks. While I drink my coffee I sit at the counter "I'm meeting with my thesis advisor at…now, crap!" Aunt Jenna says.

"Then go. We'll be fine" Elena tells her. Jenna sighs and leaves "you okay?" Elena asks. "Don't start" Jer tells her. "I'm good" I tell her. I finish my coffee that's when Bonnie come to pick Elena and I up Elena got front I sat in the back I tune the two out I started to fall asleep when suddenly I jerk forward which caused me to scream. "What was that?! Oh, my god!" Bonnie says. "Elena, Maddie, are you okay?" Bonnie asks. "I'm all good" I tell her.

"It was like a bird or something. It came out of nowhere" Bonnie explained. "Really, we can't be freaked out by cars for rest of our lives" I tell her. Elena smiles at me while I lean back I tune back out once we get to school I get out and and leave Elena and Bonnie to do what they do I get to my locker "that was fun last night" A guy tells me. I nod and I go to Mr. Tanners classroom and when class starts I tune Mr. Tanner out after school I head home and went to my room and lay on my bed when I see my phone light up I look at it _"come to the grill" Caroline text me._ I go downstairs to see Elena leaving so I follow her "We're meeting Bonnie at the grill" I tell Aunt Jenna. "okay, have fun. Wait I got this… Don't stay out late, It's a school night" Aunt Jenna tells us. "Well done, aunt Jenna" Elena tell her. I roll my eyes as I walk over to the door I open the door to see a guy "oh" I say. "Sorry I was about to knock" the guy says. "Hi, I'm Maddie" I start. "I'm Stefan nice meeting you see Is Elena here?" He asks. "Elena the door is for you" I tell her.

I leave the door way and I leave them I go to the grill to find Bonnie and Matt I sit down by them "How's Elena and you doing?" Matt asks. "I'm doing fine. Elena's putting on a good face, but it's only been four months" I tell Matt. "Has she said anything about me?" Matt asks. "oh, no" Bonnie and I say. "so not getting in the middle, you pick up the phone and call her" Bonnie tell him. "I feel weird calling her, she broke up with me" Matt states. "Give it more time, Matt" Bonnie tells him. We look to see Elena and Stefan walk in "more time, huh?" Matt asks.

Matt and I get up and walks over to them "hey, I'm Matt, nice to meet you" Matt says. "Hi. Stefan" Stefan introduces himself. "Hey" Elena says. "Hey" Matt says back. "So you were born in mystic fall?" Caroline asks. "mm-hmm. And moved when I was still young" Stefan tells us. "Parents?" Bonnie asks. "My parents passed away" Stefan tells us. He looking at Elena "I'm sorry" Elena says. "Any siblings?" I ask. "none that I talk to" Stefan tells us. "I live with my uncle" Stefan tells us. "so, Stefan, if your new then you don't know about the party tomorrow" Caroline says. "It's a back to school thing at thing at the falls" Bonnie explains. "Are you going?" Stefan asks. "Of course she Is" I tell Stefan. They smile at one another We get up I go to walk up to the bar when Elena grabs me and dragged me with her.

Once we got home I went up to my room put on a tank top and shorts I grabbed the bottle vodka I have hidden in my room I start to drink It to get rid of my actually problems I put the bottle down once It I pass out when I hear bad reputation I slam my hand on my alarm clock I lay there rethinking my decision I get up and put on a black tank top, jeans with holes, black leather jacket, black ankle boots, guitar pick necklace, and my bag once we get to school and the day starts and we're in Mr. Tanners class "the battle of willow creek" Mr. Tanner starts. "Took place right at the end of the war in our own mystic falls "Mr. Tanner continues. "How many casualties resulted in this battle?" Mr. Tanner asks. "Ms. Bennett?" Mr. Tanner ask.

"Um… a lot?" Bonnie tells him. "I'm not sure but sure like a whole lot" Bonnie tells Mr. Tanner. "Cute becomes dumb in an instant Ms. Bennett" Mr. Tanner tells Bonnie. _What an ass I_ thought _._ "Mr. Donovan. Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?" Mr. Tanner says. "It's okay, Mr. Tanner I'm cool with It" Matt Tells Mr. Tanner. "hmm... Ms. Gilbert?" Mr. Tanner says. "surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events? " Mr. Tanner asks. "I'm sorry, I-I don't know" Elena tells him. "I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reason, but the personal excused ended with summer break" Mr. Tanner says. "that's fucking rude" I tell Mr. Tanner. "Ms. Gilbert watch your tone" Mr. Tanner tells me. "It's only been four fucking months we can't get over our parent's death in four months" I yelled.

"Ms. Gilbert principles office now" Mr. Tanner says. I pick up my stuff and leave but instead of the principal's office I went outside to hang out when school over I go home and get ready I put on a black tank top with one sleeve, blue jeans with holes, black leather jacket, guitar pick necklace, and black ankle boots once Elena, Jer and I arrive I get myself a drink and hang around everyone I started to dance with random guys. I even started to kiss the guy but then I moved onto another guy and another guy eventually Matt gets me away from them "Maddie are really okay?" Matt asks. "Yeah I am" I tell him. I walk away from him to get a drink then I am with another guy we start to kiss when "somebody help!" Elena yells.

That's when everyone looking at what happened to Vicki I grab another beer start drinking it when the ambulance arrives I am with Jer drinking when Elena walks up to us while we're drinking "you okay? "Elena asks. "I called Jenna, she's on her way" Elena tells us. "Those people in uniforms, last time I checked, we're the police" Elena tells us. Jer and I finish our drinks and throw the bottle "People are going to stop giving you breaks, Jer, Maddie" Elena tells us. "They just don't care anymore" Elena starts.

"They don't remember that our parents are dead, because they've got their own lives to deal with" Elena continues. "the rest of the world has moved on" Elena states. "you guys should try, too" Elena finishes. "I've seen you Elena in the cemetery wrighting in your diary" Jer starts. "Mads I've seen you become this completely different person who loves parties who slept with most the high school guys" Jer finishes. "Is That-Is that supposed to be you two moving on?" Jer asks. "Mom and Dad wouldn't want this "Elena states. Once Aunt Jenna came to get us and take us home when we get there Elena went to her room I saw pictures of when I started to music to last year that's when I went upstairs to go to bed when I see a journal or my song book on my night stand I change into a tank top and shorts and went to sleep.


End file.
